It's My Secret
by Forgotten Song Bird
Summary: He was certain that he was in love with a certain songstress as he reflects on his own feelings for her, as the time went on, one day, an invitation to a party change the life around Wei as the young woman that he observed from afar was right beside him. Will he have the courage to confess of his affection to her or he will kept it a secret in forever silence? (I suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha, this will be my first ever fan fiction about Dynasty Warriors. The pairings are...! Huehuehue... Zhang Liao/Cai Wenji. Why do I make a Cai Wenji/Zhang Liao fic? Because Man, I saw a lot of fan art and shizzle on pixiv. But I never actually found a fiction about them, that does not please ze Author. Well anyway, let's get to the story~! Oh, and at some point there would be adorable male/male or often called as Yaoi, but no yaoi scene Lol just some reference and mentioning to it :P You had been warned. And also this is an extremely long one shot xD I am planning to make it into a multi-chapter story, but there are no original plot, just some fluffy and funny (if you think it is) moment for you readers to enjoy :P But I am still going to make it into a two shot fic anyway xD Oh, and some slight OOC'ness in here xD

**Title**: It's My Secret

**Date Added**: December 6, 2013

**Pairings**: Zhang Liao/Cai Wenji

**Type**: Two shot

**Ratings**: T - for some sexual reference and some cusses xD

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I need disclaimer on this one but just to be safe~ I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS TwT ! (Sorry guys noob writer, I'm so used to reading anime fan fiction that I had to put a disclaimer just for safety).

**Summary**: He was certain that he was in love with a certain songstress as he reflects on his own feelings for her, as the time went on, one day, an invitation to a party change the life around Wei as the young woman that he observed from afar was right beside him. Will he have the courage to confess of his affection to her or he will kept it a secret in forever silence?

(Summaries are supposed to be short so there ya go xD And I suck at summaries anyway xD I seriously needed a Beta Reader... but I just joined so I don't think it's possible c: )

* * *

Zhang Liao stood in the training area, his twin Axe in his arms as he let out a deep sigh. His thoughts were in troubled these days, besides the upcoming battle, another issue invaded his thoughts. An issue that he thought he would never have to think about. Women. He knew that it wasn't in his place to think about her, she was one of the women that he could never have, not even as little as sharing an embrace or holding hand with such a delicate flower. Literally, she was to be by their Lord's side to accompany and to bring peace to their troubled ruler, besides those, he knew he could never be with her. She was to join the war when it came upon her since she had no choice. He was a general that was born and live for war. She was pure with no stain of bloodshed on her skin, he didn't even know how long since his hands were scarred and dirtied by the blood of many anymore. Swiftly, he swung his axe with all his might, chopping up the practice dummy into pieces as he let out his frustration. She was right there, but each time she got closer to him the farther he had to put his distance to her. They seemed so close, but it's so far away until he can finally reached her.

"My Lord? Are you alright?" He stopped straight in his track as a sweet and concerned voice came out from behind him. Slowly, he turned his head around as he felt butterfly in his stomach as her kind eyes twinkled in the sunlight while she smiled warmly at him. He couldn't resist the lovely expression on her face as the corner of his lips curved up slightly. As he retracted his axes and swung it to the side, he quickly bowed to the young woman. Forgetting what he was thinking about.

"My lady... I thank you for your concerns... I was just training, my Lady." He silently gulped as she make her way to him, her footstep grew louder and louder the closer she was to him. Then she stopped right in front of him, he could see her tiny and... quite cute feet. He chuckled mentally at that.

His eyes widened as she bent down and looked at him with her soft hazel eyes, he could stare at it all day, but it's not right for the now situation. Her soft pink lips stretched into a sweet and warm smile as she chuckled. They were face to face, hers was only a few inches from his and she didn't look away. Which makes it harder for him to tear his own gaze away from her. Breaking away the silence, she put her hands on his shoulder, motioning for him to stood up. He froze a little as soon as she make contact with him. But then he shook the thought away as she look like she had something to say to him.

"Lord Zhang Liao, Lord Cao Cao request your presence in the main hall." He stroke his chin as he thought about why their lord might need him as he nodded. She again smiled sweetly as she bowed to him, before she left, she look back and called out.

"Would you want to accompany me to the main hall? I happened to be needed there as well." He didn't need any second to think again as he bowed his head.

"It would be a pleasure, my lady." She giggled as she quickly ran back over to him... Then he could swear he was almost blushing as she weaved, placed and tugged her arms into his, sheepishly looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers, but he slightly coughed and regain his composure as he look down at her, a smile on his face.

**QUICK A/N**: Heeheehee, I made Zhang Liao-kun so shy and stuff x3 But he will be more of mr. Calm as we go along xD

"S- shall we go, My Lady?" She nodded and placed a hand on her mouth to cover a giggle that is coming up to her throat as he slightly stuttered. The two of them walked arms in arm down the hallway, they didn't say anything but it wasn't awkward at all to him, he was enjoying the moment and the silence was actually comforting as the songbird chirped around them. They sometimes walked pass a couple of maids and Zhang Liao would sometimes scratched the back of his neck and look away with a slight rosy hue on his cheeks as the maids giggled and said something about the two of them looked cute together. His companion though didn't quite heard what the others was talking about as she just chuckled and shook her head.

"What were the women talking about My Lord? ...And why are you so flustered?" She tilt her head in curiosity as he glance up to the ceiling, then back down to her as he chuckled nervously.

"Ah. It's... hmm... Oh we have arrived!" He quickly said as soon as the gate to the main hall was in sight. She smile and the both of them quickly ran toward the door, the question was left forgotten as he let go of her arms and bowed to her as she bowed back to him.

"Thank you for accompanying me~ It's a pleasure to walk with you My Lord."

"As to you, My Lady." Still he was a little disappointed as they separated, it might be the last time they would ever had each other in contact such as this... But he can't blame anyone, it was his fault that he was captivated by her kind eyes,... her sweet smile,... her beautiful and silk-like hair... Snapping out of his thought, he dusted his shoulder and armor as he straightened himself to meet their lord. She was gone as he turned his head to check for her. '_That fast?_' As he pushed open the door, he raised an eyebrow seeing all Wei's officer was in the room, it looks like a feast was getting ready to start since the food was still untouched and it looked like some of them had just arrived like him.

* * *

"Heeeeeeey! You're finally here!" A young voice called out from behind as he chuckled. As soon as he heard the voice he knew whom that belong to. Li Dian. The man was so relaxed and laid back in the battlefield, and even more so at camp and home, he had to admit, his skill was impressive in their recent battle. He was also a quite good-looking young man. Zhang Liao smirked and rolled his eyes as Li Dian whistled to the women servants passing by. He's also a flirt...

"Heh, it seems that everyone is here...?" He asked, looking around the room.

"YUUUUUUUP!" Li Dian said as he grinned and put and arm around Zhang Liao's shoulder, he scoff at the younger man antics as he crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Where were you? Good thing the party hadn't started yet. RIIIIGHT! I thought that our Lordy send Lady Cai Wenji to retrieve ya? Did ya uh, get busy with her or was she lost or somethin' ?" If he was drinking something, he would surely spit everything out by now. His eyes widened as he fought the urge to stutter in his next sentence, he blinked and coughed a few times as he shook his head.

"You had... **such** a wild imagination. I was out in the training area, practicing. Unlike _someone _I know.." He joked as his cool came back to him.

"HEEEEY! That hurts! Well I can't miss out the party! It was our Lord's order ya know." Li Dian said managed to get a hurt expression on his face as the older warrior laughed.

"I didn't say it was you did I?" The younger man scoff and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as he chuckled.

"Tch! **TCH**! Ya getting more sassy now ya know? Still I bet ya were thinkin' it though... ANYWAYYYYYY, want to sit next to me and Yue Jin?"

"It's fine, he's calling for you." Zhang Liao smiled and waved his arm the Yue Jin as Li Dian grinned and walked back to sit with his friend. Youth... seeing the younger ones always reminded you of when you was young... Well he isn't exactly old but... well, you get the point.

"I know that you was wondering why you are all gathering here today." A strong and powerful voice was coming from the back of the room as all chattering and talking stopped. The officers started to make their way to their seat as the mood shifted to serious business. As the person appears, all the people knelt on their knees as they hang down their head. Their Lord and ruler sat on his throne as he smile slightly.

"Rise everyone." They did so. As they rose up, Zhang Liao noticed something. The lovely songstress wasn't here, didn't she came inside before him? He also noticed that Lady Zhen Ji, Lord Cao Cao's son's wife was also in absence. Cao Pi stood up with his head high as he cleared his throat.

"The Five Tiger General are to be seated up here." Smirking, Zhang Liao watched as the youngster Yue Jin was the first to take a seat at his spot. (**A/N**: I know in real life he's like almost as old as Cao Cao but I wanted to do game wise.) Then Yu Jin was after, Xu Huang and Zhang He took their spot as Zhang Liao came in last, receiving a smirk from Cao Cao, he also said something to himself, the only word that Zhang Liao was able to catch was 'Noble'.

"As you all know, the recent battle result pleased me very much." The whole room were packed with chuckles as they all look over to their lord.

"The battle of He Fei had spurred fear and anxiousness into Wu, you all are to be thanked for it. Especially one of my most trusted officers, Zhang Liao!" The people clapped and cheered for him as he smiled and bowed his head to them.

"So today, a feast is a must!" He stood up and with two clap of his hands, the door swing open as the maidens lined up, with trays of exquisite wines and loads off food in their hands. Giggles were heard followed by a wolf whistle. Some generals slapped their hand on their forehead as they sighed and shook their head seeing some was trying to flirt with the women. Some almost laughed out loud at the sight of the 'Graceful' Zhang He, he was all over poor Xiahou Yuan as he asks countless questions and his fingers kept trailing on Yuan's stomach and chest. Xiahou Dun put a hand on his one good eye in embarrassment as he groaned. It appears that Zhang He wasn't drunk...

"Must you two do that right _now_?" Sighed Dun as he shook his head, Cao Cao leaned on his left arm as he laughed.

"Let them be Dun, It is quite... amusing~" Hearing what his cousin said, Dun groaned even louder as he smack his head on the table, earning him a pat on the back by his cousin.

"General~ Your beauty is _magnified ten-folds_ today~! Did you had a make-over for _me_~?" Yuan was trying his best not to smack the butterfly out of Zhang He as he chuckled nervously.

"N- NO! Are you drunk already!? But the wine **just** got out not a few seconds ago!"

"Perhaps it's **you** that are intoxicating me _General_~" Yuan shuddered at that. True they were close friends. Well maybe more than close friends but right here? Really? This was kinda funny but it was starting to creep him out. He politely pushed Zhang He away as he shook his head. Zhang He again invaded his privacy by leaning an arm on his shoulder and pinched his nose.

"Would you perhaps stop that?"

"Oh I couldn't possibly have, your nose are magnificent!" Yuan rolled his eyes, but he laughed. He couldn't stay mad at the guy, he was just too funny and too amusing to yelled at.

"Contain yourself, the main event is _about_ to start." Zhang He sighed dreamily as he said something about Yuan being 'More elegant than ever'. Then a thought struck him as he smack his forehead.

"The main event... **THE MAIN EVENT**? Oh dear~! I almost forgot about it!" He stood up and make a graceful leaped into the air and landed at the middle of the room, clapping his hand, he cleared his throat and placed a hand on his chest, one flew up to the air as he spoke in his best graceful tones, which makes every giggled, even Cao Cao.

"_Attention everyone~~ We will now move on to the entertainments_!" Cheers came across the room as Zhang He clap his hands, motioning for the dancers to come in and lined up. The dance began as he went back to observe his three weeks of teaching choreography. Everyone chattered and enjoy the feast as the music got louder. Then it suddenly stopped, the room was once more quiet as the lights dimmed down. The door swung open as two feminine figures stood at the gate's entrance. Gasps filled the room as the first figure walked in. It was the beautiful Zhen Ji, Cao Pi's wife. She was dressed in her new temptress outfit as her hair was tied up in a side bun. The outfit was dangerously revealing but it seems that Cao Pi didn't mind. Since it was his agreement that she was to perform a dance today. The mens in the room gulped and tugged on the collar of their shirt as she smirk. Zhen Ji look at the gate direction and smiled brightly. She wiggled a finger to motion for the woman in the shadow to come forward. The figure nodded hesitantly as they slowly approached the entrance.

Everyone spits out their drinks including Zhang Liao, his eyes widened as he violently grab on the sides of the table while leaning forward. '_Is_ _that_...?' It was. Cai Wenji shyly made her way out to Zhen Ji as they exchanged smiles to each other. Her hair wasn't in her usual braids, but instead it fans out around her shoulder and her skirt revealed a _**very**_ good portion of her legs. But she stills remain her modest and charming way, that makes his grip on the table tighten as the corner of the it almost broke under his hand. The room was filled with many intense gaze and wolf whistle on the two beauty. Nodding at each other, Zhen Ji step up and cleared her throat.

"Today! Is a happy day, our recent battle feat had been a very big accomplishment to our name, and this deserves the grandest of celebration! And to celebrate..." Her voice trailed to an alluring tone as she winked at the songstress. Cai Wenji blushed and look down at her feet as Zhen Ji chuckled. "...and to celebrate, we specially rehearsed a very special performance, and bonus, Lady Cai Wenji decided to joined us~!" Applause and cheers were heard as Zhen Ji headed back to her partner.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Zhen Ji, a genuine smile spread across her lips.

"Since we have made it this far, I guess there are no turning back! Let's do this My Lady!" Replied Cai Wenji with a nod.

"Then~!" Zhen Ji swung an arm out as she shouted, gaining the entire room attention to the two woman. "We shall begin~!" Receiving nods from the people around the room, the lights soon dimmed as the extra dancers started to enter the room.

**A/N**: Ok so here comes the not so descriptive but still had some description dancing shizzle, I can't actually make out how it will go like but I hope to give you guys some idea of what's going on.

* * *

It was in the late evening, the sun was setting down as the hue of rosy pink and bright orange shimmered across the sky. The lights in the room seemed to be focusing on the dancers and the two female as they turned around, Zhen Ji took her friend's hand into her as they pressed their cheeks against each other. Their legs crossed as Zhen Ji took the first move, hand entwining with the songstress's, she let one of her hand go to swung out to the side as her friend did the same, they were like an opposite mirror image of each other. As they danced gracefully, eyes was following each and every of their movement as they were now only focusing on the two lovely woman.

With gentle steps, Cai Wenji giggled as Zhen Ji once again grab her arm, they rejoined each other as they did kicks and twirls, the center of the attention was all eyes on the ladies, if anyone did as much as blinking they would missed out on something! And then the exciting moment came when the both of them ran to a wall then landed back down softly as they did a split, their arms were to the sky as their dance was coming close to the end. Making a grand finishing move, Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji quickly jumped up as they wrapped their legs together, their forehead touching. Then a flash of light landed upon their figures as the both flung their body in the opposite direction, Cai Wenji did a graceful twirl in the air, with the silk fabric fanning out and framing around her, it made the woman looked like she was flying. Zhen Ji did five back flips as she did the tornado spin when she finally landed on the ground.

A triumphant smile spread across both young woman faces as the entire room filled with cheers and sound of applause. Zhen Ji hugged the songstress tightly as she laughed out loud.

"You were amazing My Lady~! That was fun don't you think?" Zhen Ji giggled as she then excused herself to her husband. Zhang He landed in front of Cai Wenji as he dramatically put a hand on his forehead.

"Ah~ You two were so beautiful and magnificent today, even I had to admit I was jealous of your dancing skills~!" The young woman chuckled as she bowed her head to the graceful warrior.

"Oh, I could never bested you Lord Zhang He! It was merely beginner's luck."

"Don't be so modest my Lady~! If you don't believe me ask everyone else!" After giving Cai Wenji a hug, he then turn his attention back to his 'friend' as he called out to him.

"Oh Lord Yuaaaaaaaaaann~!" Hearing the voice right behind him, Xiahou Yuan smack his forehead then excused himself from everyone to flee away from the man.

"I AM **NOT** HAVING MY CHEST SHAVED! NOT AGAIN!" He yelled across the room as laughter erupt from everyone.

"I had to admit, their relationship confuses me." Cao Cao shook his head and chuckled as he raised his glass of wine to his lips, sighing in bliss as he drank all of the content. Xiahou Dun was seated right next to his cousin, assisting him with pouring him wine, conversing with him, feed him...

"Cousin, if you want me to _'feed'_ you then you shouldn't be so picky." Said Dun, in his hand was a pair of chopsticks with a side of Salmon in between as he struggled to put the food in his cousin's mouth.

"How- How dare you said that I am _'picky'_! You was the one to **volunteer** to do this, I didn't order you to do this or asked you to complain did I? And don't you love your cousin enough to stop complaining~?" He pouted as Dun struggled to control his expression. His lips trembled as he could not hold back the laugh that was getting ready to escape, but he cooled down as he realized what his cousin just said. A blush crept on his cheeks as he mumble something.

"W- Where did that come from? O- Of course I love you... B- BUT A- ANYWAY EAT THE FOOD, I know that you are our lord but I will not hesitate to shove this thing down your throat, **cousin**. So open up!" Cao Cao rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth. "Here comes the Red Hare~" (**A/N**: Yes, Red Hare because they didn't have trains back in the old days xD And it's ze fastest horse around yes no? ) Said Dun as he make weird noises with his lips. Cao Cao snickered and cover a hand to his mouth, he coughed awkwardly and sat back in his usual position, but the smile still didn't leave his lips. The room was now turned into a full feast party, with laughter and chatter on all side of the room. Zhen Ji and Cao Pi was together as she sat in her husband's arms, both of their faces had a small smile as they observed the room.

"You did very well tonight, my love." Cao Pi lovingly whispered in his wife ears as she giggled.

"To be honest, I thought I didn't like her the first time I laid my eyes on her, but I eventually enjoyed dancing out there with Lady Cai and it turned out we are not so different~! " Her husband nodded as he stroked her hair tenderly.

"What do you think about Lady Cai?" Asked Cao Pi as he chuckled.

"Sweet woman, working with her was indeed easier than working with Zhang He... And well, I liked Lady Cai, she are such a kind and gentle person, but somewhat shy at times." He listened to his wife as he silently nodded, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I agreed, but I will always love you better than any other woman."

"Of-course, because you're mine my love~ And I will not let you have another woman untill you die."

"You know that I will do the same to you. If any man were to gaze at your marvelous beauty it's mine."

The songstress watched the couple as they acted all fluffy and sweet to each other. How she longed for someone to love someday. Of course she knew that would never happened. Lord Cao Cao wasn't exactly her lover, more like her muse, but he indeed like her very much. Sometimes when she was down he would have her in his arms, reading to her one of his famous poems as he would place a friendly kiss on her cheeks. He might be a tough person, but she got to know who he was when he was with her. She was indeed intrigued and was very interested in him... But one day she decided to say never mind as she accidentally stumbles upon him and Xiahou Dun doing '**something**' together. She immediately leave them to their business as she sighed. Her first and final attempt at falling in love again failed as she learned of his relationship with his cousin. Though she was happy for him since he deserves the best... and she got to admit that she **enjoyed** seeing their adorable daily bickering at each other, it was like live _drama_, in real life!

Then she remembered something, this wasn't it, the dance was only the first part of the party, there was one more, she was looking forward to it since it was her specialty. She silently waved for Zhen Ji. Raising an eyebrow, Zhen Ji saw the young women was trying to say something to her. All she could catch was flute, instruments, and performance...? '_Oh shi-_' She thought as she said goodbye to her husband to get by Cai Wenji''s side. They had once last performance together and she was glad her friends remembered to remind her.

"Before we do anything else, there is one last thing that we wished to accomplished~!" The empress announced as the eyes around the room was once again set on the both of them.

"You all do know what we both can do correct~?"

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" Everyone said. Zhen Ji nodded and with a wave or her hand, her flute were brought to her by a maid in seconds. With a smile, the two women seated in the middle of the room, back to each other as Cai Wenji took the first move.

**A/N**: So I realized i'm not good at describing stuff so just a few sentences of brief descriptions here xD And link for the music is in the end :

* * *

There she was, an angel among the chaotic world, her hair draped around her shoulder as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The party had been going for a while now and it was almost half past nine in the night. As Zhen Ji sat right next to the songstress, in her delicate arms sat her zither and next to her the erhu. As she began to play the song, her hand movements was ever so graceful and elegant, each time she picked up an encore Cao Cao and the rest of the officers would have 'ah's' and 'oooooh's' among them. Zhen Ji joined in right as the tune became more and more quiet. Flute joined in with the zither/erhu as the moonlight gleamed into the palace. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her beautiful performance. The tune was enchanting and intoxicating, it almost made him falls asleep as he leaned forward slightly, hand softly stroking his goatee, he could have sworn he would get lost in the melody if not for a nearby officer nudge him in the arm. Startled, he opened his eyes and glance around, unaware of what was happening.

"What is going on?" He ask.

"Lord Zhang Liao, look, it seems that Lord Cao Cao especially loved today's performance!" He beamed as the song came to an end, both women placed their zither and flute down as they stood up and walked over to their Lord.

He was disappointed and frustrated because he was disrupted during the performance and the beautiful music was over. Sighing, he glance over to the officer as he raised his eyebrows.

"What is happening now?" He looked up to the throne that their Lord sat on. He smiled silently as the young songstress stepped up to the throne, her skirt gently glides after her, giving her an even more majestic and graceful frame...

"She would be given a cup of our Lord's personal wine, and then she could either drink it, or shared it with one of our officers."

**A/N**: This is actually a real ancient Chinese and Greece traditions. I think... I know that the Chinese did that.

"Oh." He smirked as he knew that she didn't know how to drink booze. But he highly doubted that she would ever noticed him. Zhen Ji of-course shared it with her beloved husband as the both of them once again sat in each other's arms. Poor shy and little Cai Wenji, (**A/N**: She was the youngest one so I labeled her little xD ) she obviously was uncomfortable of drinking it, but it's either she drank all the content or sharing it with someone, and apparently she also had trouble picking a partner to share the precious wine with.

"Lady Cai~! Pick me~!" Zhang He shouted as he waved to the young woman. His face flushed as he obviously was slightly drunk.

"Settle down will ya? Ya dumbass..." Xiahou Yuan smacks him at the back of his head as he pushed him back to the seat.

"That hurt my feelings... and my **_HEAD_** General...~!"She shook her head and giggled at the two of them. Zhang Liao also shook his head and chuckled as he slowly sips on his own cup of wine. He himself had no limit in the matter of drinking so he wouldn't be too worried about getting drunken. Speaking of drunken people... It appears that their Lord had a little too much as he hiccupped loudly.

"C- come to bed with me Dun~! And I *hic* am not d- drunk *hic*." People in the room snickered as they laughed out loud. Xiahou Dun face were flushed as he tried to shook the drunk Cao Cao off of his chest.

"M- my Lord! C- COUSIN! Y- you're drunk talking again!"

"But *hic*, don't we _usually_ go to bed together? W-why *hic* so distance from me today?" Cao Cao said with a lop-sided grin on his face as he placed a hand on Dun's cheeks. Immediately he slapped it away and face palmed as their little scene didn't go unnoticed.

"J- just ignore him everybody." Laughter erupt from the room as Cao Cao pouted. He actually **POUTED**.

"I- I'm your *hic* Lord, don't you d- dare *hic* ignore me!" The quiet Yu Jin finally shook his head as he laughed. Holding up a cup of wine, he raised it and said to everyone.

"Today was a good day."

"Indeed!" Everyone said as Yu Jin took out a pad and a pen, then he started to draw something.

"My Lord? What are you doing?" Cai Wenji asked as she tilt her head. He chuckled and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh My Lady, I'm trying to capture this glorious moment." Giggling, she nodded and left him to tend to his 'business'. Zhang Liao was conversing with Xu Huang as they chuckled at their drunken lord. It's **very** rare to see him like this and it was pure gold if anyone happens to saw it. The young songstress frowned as in her hand still held the chalice of special wine. Noticing the two warriors, she smiled as she observe their interactions. It appears that neither of them had gotten drunk... An idea popped in her head as she slowly made her way towards them. Xu Huang noticed this and waved a hand to her as she also waved a hand back. Raising an eyebrow, Zhang Liao turned his head to see who was he waving at. He were surprised to see the person that he admires the most slowly made her way towards him, although he was indeed happy to see the smile on her face as she bowed her head to the two general.

"Lord Zhang Liao, Lord Xu Huang..." Both of them nodded their head in acknowledgement as she sat right in front of Zhang Liao. Xu Huang then were pulled away by Xiahou Yuan to help escorting their Lord back to his chamber. Apparently he,... passed out. The party continues though. Zhang Liao was once again felt nervous as he was left alone with the object of his hidden affection. She took out another empty cup as she poured halves, well, more than a half of the content in her chalice to the empty ones. Smiling sweetly at him, she held out the empty but now half full cup to him.

"May I have the honor of sharing this drink with you My Lord?" He blinked twice as he heard the offer. '_Was this really happening_?' Gulping silently, he chuckled and nodded. As he reached and grab a hold of the wine, their hand accidentally touched. A bolt of electricity passed through him, but he didn't have the time to savor the touch as he quickly apologized.

"I... I'm sorry my Lady..." She chuckled and shook her head.

"It's alright My Lord." It was an awkward situation, so she instead placed the cup in his hand as she held out hers, clinking it with his as their arms intertwined. Her cups were to his lips as his was to hers. His inner Zhang Liao was screaming **_yes_**! in his head as he smiled at her. They drank all the sweet liquid as she weaved her arms out of his, her cheeks flushed slightly as she placed the cup down. He chuckled as her face heated up from the drink.

"Are you drunk already My Lady?"

"N- No, it's just that I'm not used to it, my Lord." She look out at the door, then back to him as she smiled.

"It's too loud in here, I am going outside to get some air. Would you perhaps wanted to accompany me again?" He was having the same idea just a few moments before she decided to join him, nodding, he stood up with her and the both of them left the palace. The moon was even brighter than before as they strolled through the garden. It was relaxing as the scent of the flowers filled their nose.

"My Lord?" She broke the silence by speaking up.

"Yes, my Lady?" She giggled and tilt her head at him as she asked.

"Remember when we was walking down the hallway?"

"I... Yes."

"What were the maids talking about my Lord?" He almost jumped. She still remembered this? Most women would have forgotten quickly, but she did memorized three hundredth of the several thousand of her famous poems...

"Ah, um, It's nothing important my Lady." He lied as she nodded. He felt bad that he had to lie to her but it was awkward... A giggle was heard as he raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny My Lady?" She wiped the corner of her eyes as she sighed happily.

"Our Lord... he was acting **very** different today." he chuckled, indeed, their usual stoic and serious lord turned into a very **_very_ **drunk and loud person in just one hour of the feast.

"Indeed,... I wasn't surprised when I heard that he passed out..." She giggled as they both sat down at a nearby bench. A cold breeze passed through as the songstress shivered slightly, rubbing her hands on the sides of her arms.

"It's... quite cold for a mid-summer night." It wasn't to him though, it's because of the obvious fact she wore less clothes than usual... Realizing that he was staring at her, he turned his head around as he chuckled. But he'd have to admit, it was a bit cooler than the rest of the month. The winds carried the sweet scent of her hair into the air as he sighed in bliss. He then heard a yawn next to him as the young woman rubbed her eyes slightly.

" *Yawn* Aren't you tired my Lord?"

"Tired? Not at all, a warrior should always had a high endurance skill. I'm not an exception. But are you tired my Lady?" Nodding, she scoots in closer to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as she did that, today was indeed the most eventful day of the year, in fact it was the most eventful day of... ever. She had no slight bit of clue what she can do to soften a man's heart, it was too much in a day for him... Taking a lung full of air, he then breathes out as he **_slowly_ **moved closer to her, letting her using him as a support. Although her intentions were harmless and innocent and he was sure that she was just tired, he had to keep reminding himself of that for his brain said otherwise.

* * *

_Somewhere, a mysterious figure snickered as they watched the two people, in the person hand was a drawing pad and a pen, silently, the person started to capture yet another glorious and with much intimacy moment as in their head came in a thought. 'Oh the expression every would have on their faces...' _

* * *

"I am, It's the first time that I was needed for a dance performance. Usually a few songs would be enough to satisfy the ears of our Lord, but since Lord Zhang He and lady Zhen Ji insist that I should try to dance, I simply couldn't refuse."

She could have refused, but she didn't. He smiled at her kindness, to him, and to everybody. She was there, always. In the early morning, she would sat at the garden to compose a few short songs and poems, at noon, she would be in the main hall, entertaining their lord and the officers after an intense meeting, at night, they would all gather under the camp fire as Lady Zhen Ji and herself would play a peaceful song to lull the people to sleep. And in battle, their melodies was graceful and at the same time, deadly. Somewhere there was a saying: "The unseen blade is the deadliest." But they need no blades or weapons for the enemy to perish, and she still remained untouched by the fog of war even if her own hand sprayed the blood of the people onto the ground of the earth, because she did not wanted nor choses to do it. People with killing intentions tends to always go in it for the killing blow in the very first strike, but people like her was without the thrill or the desire to kill, she strike all of her regrets, pain and sadness into the heart of the enemy, decreasing their morale and scarred them mentally, all was needed is for someone else to slain the vulnerable and exposed soldiers, that was when people like him came in and destroy all of their enemy. She of-course with her specialized power of the muse could always finish them by herself with only one hard chord of her requiem, but she choses not to do so as she reserves her melodies to heal the wounded and injured ally. There was a time when she almost didn't made it, and it force her hand to end the soldier's life in one swift movement. No blood was to be seen, but the fact that she killed someone must have been really hard for her to accept since she was trying to avoid this the whole time.

He knew that he wasn't worthy of sitting right here next to someone like her, she was a light shining bright in the darkness, while he was a mere glowing ember of a dying fire trying to keep itself from getting consumed by the darkness. But people like her is what kept his true purpose and kept him from falling into the oblivion, greed, hatred and anger are the factor that led people further into the chaos and disorder as that was their strenght for them to keep fighting, but as long as she was here with her beautiful, peaceful and calm harmony, they will never lost their ways. As he glanced up to the stary sky, he breathes in and smile at what the heaven above granted him and the world.

"You,... ah, you danced beautifully for your first time, Lady Cai Wenji..." She smiled at him as her eyes started to feel a bit heavy.

"Thank... thank you my Lord..." Her smile seemed to increase as her eyelid closed slowly.

"I... take it... that you liked what we did up there?" He liked how she used the word _we_ instead of _I_ as he grinned at her sleepy face. Her lips parted once more as she continued to speak.

"I... noticed that... you were... watching me... " She said sleepily as her head felt heavier on his shoulder. He was speechless, she... noticed him?! He couldn't possibly express how happy he was to hear that, but he snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the songstress was sleeping on his shoulder. Smiling softly, he hesitantly moved his hand to touch her porcelain cheeks. She smiled, making him yank back his hands as he thought she was awake. But it wasn't, she was still in her sleeping state as he tugged a strand of hair behind her ears, carefully not to wake her up. Her face was so peaceful and calm, as the winds continued to blow into her hair, he took a deep breath as he sighed, his fingers softly trail over the smooth silk-like texture of her hair as he mumbled quietly to her.

"Yes... yes I was, how could I have not... I simply could not take my eyes from you... My Lady. I liked the performance well, but the person who did it captivates me more... " He did it!** HE CONFESSED**! Zhang Liao did a _yes_ motion as he grinned happily-... Right, she was _asleep_. His inner Zhang Liao laughed at himself as he thought he was finally confessing to the **sleeping** woman. Grumbling, he shook his mental image away as he once again look back up at her sleeping figure. The music already died down a few moments ago as everyone headed back to their quarter. Figuring the both of them couldn't stay out here forever, which he didn't mind, he looked around to make sure no one could see him as he picked the sleeping songstress up and carried her in his arms bridal style, the both of them head back to her quarter.

And he really thought that he did confess to her, maybe he will, but later...

* * *

**A/N**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. Please R & R. (Read and Review)

Guess what folks, the picture that I put on for the fic cover is actually implied most to the next chapter. I hope you guys check it out when I post it. Liaoman is the sexiest cat I ever saw huehuehue, of-course I will not take credit for what I do not own, and the next chapter would be a surprise with a picture a ttached at the bottom (hehehe, bottom) :3 Anyway...

In the performance, I know that I described her playing two instrument, confusing I know. But yes, it is quite common for an expert musician to switch instrument many times in one song. And in the song the instrument would get switch quite many time. But an expert musicians could do that any time they wanted without wasting any seconds of the song. And sorry that I am such a noob writer, but hey somehow I managed to get over 7K words in this fic. Quite a feat for me. Took me 2- 3 day to finish. Quite a long time for a one shot isn't it xD And I am so sorry if the grammars are incorrect and shitty. I'm just again not very good at things sometime xD But again hey I did wrote about +7K words :3 And guess where the quote came from? LEAGUE OF LEGENDS! If you happen to know that would be awesome :3 I decided to end from there on. But there will be a next one or two chapter though. which would be probably the end of the fic xD

The dress that I mentions pictures are here (removed the spaces):

**Zhen Ji**: ( LOL just go to my profile in the bottom shall have the link xD ) With/without the headpiece thingy because that's just either ok with readers or are creepy X3

**Cai Wenji**: ( LOL just go to my profile in the bottom shall have the link xD ) The outfit was nice and the girl somewhat reminds me of Cai Wenji... if she was less revealing of-course xD

And here is the music when the two ladies played together: Insert the dot com and slash, also if there are spaces remove it please c:

( youtube _dot com slash_ watch?v=_jWtR8jvgpg )


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived, he was surprised to see how simple the place was, a bookshelf containing scrolls and books were located on the left, a bed in the right followed by an armory next to it, and a desk in the middle with a few caligraphy pens and professional works of poetry on top, her instruments placed neatly at the bottom corner of her wardrobe. Smiling, he crawled to the bed as he placed the young woman down, as he was preparing to leave, her eyebrows formed into a frown as she grunted.

Curious, he came back and sat at next to the bed to observe her actions. It appears that she was trying to grab for something... As he reached an arm out, he almost yelped in surprised as her hand flew up and took a hold of his arm. Carefully, he tried to removed Cai Wenji's hand on his arm as quietly and softly as he could, but each time he almost managed to get her hold loosened up, she tightened her grip on him and he sweat-drop, unsure what to do. While lost in thoughts, he again was taken by surprised as she pulled him down on the bed, cuddling him like she would a teddy bear. His face heated up as he struggled in her hold, this apparently was a bit too close. As much as his affection goes for her he never would dare to imagine her holding him or him holding her like this, since he never did have physical contact with another women in his entire life he didn't know what to do. Awkwardly, Zhang Liao slowly wrap his arms around her the way she did to him as his tension softened. Her warmness began to spread through his cold skin as he stroke her hair.

"I love you Mr. Cuddles~" He panicked as she mumbled incoherently in his chest. But he figured that Mr. Cuddles **_clearly _**was not him as she was merely sleep talking, although his cheeks did became a little flushed when he heard her sweet and loving tone at the in absence Mr. Cuddles, how he wished he could be that little stuffed animal right now. But becoming another animal again is a really bad idea. He sighed as he recalled the memory from one or two months ago.

* * *

_The day was going normal enough for now. Zhang Liao stretched out in the balcony as he just woke up. The morning light shined in the courtyard as some of the officers was already up, walking to the meeting place. Seeing the important personels reminded him that a private session was in order first thing in the morning, he quickly changed into his armor and headed for the meeting room as he didn't had time to wash his face or check on his appearance. As the meeting was in order, his Lord gave him strange look as the officers at the table stared at him with their mouths open, some tried to keep a straight face as they covered their mouth trying to suppress their laughters. He thought that maybe it was still early in the morning so they must be tired to keep a serious mood going, besides fun was better,... but not appropriate for a meeting. And sometimes they would look at each other and just laughed a few seconds later for no reason at all. Ignoring their weird acting, he kept his serious attire going as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrow his eyes at them, but it didn't help at all as their faces were flushed red. As soon as the meeting was over, some of them flew out of the room with laughter as some of them would stare at him and pressed their lips together to stop laughing. Cao Cao approached him with his arms over his chest as his eyebrows narrowed together._

_"Zhang Liao, why are you trying to look like a cat?" Spoke his Lord as he then raised an eyebrow._

_"WHAT? I don't understand you my Lord. Did... something happened to you and everyone today? Where did that question came from?"_

_"Well, you just looked like a cat right now." He gave him a straight answer as a smirk appeared on his facial expression. Xiahou Dun laughed out loud as he appeared behind the warrior and patted him on the back. _

_"Check the mirror my friend..." He quickly glanced down at the nearby water fountain, and the reflection scared the man out of him as he couldn't believe the image that was looking back at him was himself. There were whiskers marks on his cheeks as he trailed his fingers along the drawn lines, fangs were attached to his upper jaw as he licked his teeth. No wonder his mouth was feeling weird today... and the worst part is, the EARS. How could he not noticed that? He immediately regretted not checking the mirror as his mouth was wide open at his own reflection. But he was the expert at keeping his guards up, how could this happened he wondered._

_"H- how? Who? WHAT? **WHEN**? **WHYYYYYYY**?" He shouted in despair as horror filled him, already their lord, the Five Tiger generals and their important commanders already saw him. As he was just thinking about why this could have happened, a loud voice shook the earth as the owner of the voice shouted._

_"WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN HELL? WHO __**SHAVED**__ MY BEAUTIFUL CHEST!?" So he wasn't the only one. 'Share the pain.' Thought Zhang Liao as he sighed and stood up. _

_"WHO PUT A PICTURE OF __**NUDE**__ ZHUGE LIANG ON MY DESK?" Strangely, Sima Yi's loud voice came out after as the morning now was getting more interesting. Zhang Liao smiled as he forget about the cat issue as he went to stood at the courtyard with the the officers that was watching the entire thing unfolded. Xiahou Yuan, a victim just like him stood next to him as he grumbled angrily. Noticing Zhang Liao was there, he turned his head to look at him... He froze in his spot as he stared at his comrade new 'makeover'. His lips trembled as the laugh escape from his throat._

_"What happened to you?" Rolling his eyes, he simply replied._

_"I don't even know... What happened to you? Not that I didn't noticed..." Xiahou Yuan groaned as he sniffles in sadness. He ran out of his room with only an outer jacket as his chest was bare, his, hairless chest that is. And he if he wasn't laughing at Zhang Liao a moment ago he looked like he wanted to kill a certain someone..._

_"That retard Zhang He..." Scoffing, Zhang Liao shook his head. But it made sense, the guy always complain about how much hair he had on his body, he said it was animalisticly attractive (which was of-course **sexy** in the graceful male's opinion) but it was unprofessional and unelegant...- A voice that he thought he would never heard yelling snap him out of his thought as he glanced at the grand palace direction._

_"WHAT, IN THE SEVEN HEAVENS? WHY IS THERE A GOD DAMN LIU BEI __**TEMPLE**__, IN, MY, ROOM!?" Everywhere was filled with laughter as their Lord's very angry voice was announced throughout the entire palace._

_"WHAT IS TODAY? WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE? AND I REQUESTED THAT BOTH THE STATUE AND THE TEMPLE IS TO BE THROWN OUT OF MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Cao Cao yelled angrily as he stomped his way over to the courtyard. Everyone snickered as their the victims of today gathered together in a circle. Xiahou Dun shows up next to his cousin with a smug expression on his face as he calmly said. _

_"April fools." The group groaned as they smack their hands on their forehead. Today was the day for the prankster of the entire China to show up and make a grand experience for everyone to enjoy, well, might enjoy anyway. Although some of them did not quite appreciate the little gift. Whoever did it was both a genius and wanted to get themselves executed today. Yu Jin, Yue Jin and Li Dian approached the four, the two youngster with a grin on their face as Yu Jin looked like as if Zhang He with a bikini just danced right through him. The three bowed their head to their lord and their upper class warrior as they scoff in disbelief._

_"So, I see that we missed all the fun." Li Dian chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck._

_"It **wasn't**, funny. I would personally castrate the fool that planted the cursed image on my desk... erghhh." Sima Yi shivered as he remembered the image of the **very** detailed and nude Zhuge Liang just lying there on his desk. "I... ugh *shivered* am mentally scared for the rest of my life..." Cao Cao sighed as he patted his strategist's shoulder. He had the image in his hand as he threw it on the ground. Yue Jin picked up the thing on the back side, which did not contain the imge, as he inspect it. _

_"Hey, it said something on the back."_

_"WHAT? LET ME SEE THAT." Urged Sima Yi as he gripped his hand together. _

_"...A gift for you... from... your friend... The Sleeping Dragon..." He chuckled sadistically as he slowly tear the image up piece by piece, tossing it on the ground. Li Dian picked a big piece up off the ground and laughed out loud._

_"Pfft! A- and guess what else it said? P.S: _

_"There is more to me than just strategy."_ (Dynasty Warriors 3 Quote xD )

_Enraged, Sima Yi set the shredded up pile of paper on fire as he stomp on the specks of ashes when the flame died down._

_"Shu is now an officially bigger issue than Wu." Both Cao Cao and Sima Yi nodded in unison as the other warriors laughed. A chuckled escape Zhang Liao's throat as he shook his head. As Zhang Liao made the noise, the seven people turned their head and stared at the older warrior. He didn't know what he did was wrong, but he was regretting making any sound at all as their gaze were intensely focused on him._

_"What the..." Li Dian said as he scratches his head, Yu Jin hang his head down as Yue Jin blushed. Just a moment ago, everything was all normal and happy... But all he did was laughed! What was wrong with that?_

_"Bwaaaahahahahaha! Lord Zhang Liao, did you get Zhang He or the ladies to **redecorate** ya' or somethin' ?" Yue Jin smack Li Dian at the back of his head as he cleared his throat._

_"I- It's quite, adorable to be honest..." Zhang Liao groaned as he dropped down on the ground with a thump._

_"Please... don't start it..."_

_"I liked the new look m' Lord, quite fits ya' actually." Li Dian patted Zhang Liao on the back as he chuckled._

_"..." He stared at the young man as he sigh._

_"B- But I'm serious!" Yue Jin stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Hnnn..." Came another plain reply as Xiahou Dun smirked._

_"So that was what under your helmet all this time." Blushing, he mumbled something to himself, Cao Cao crouched down in front of him and grinned. His blush deepened as his Lord reached a hand out and stroke the cat ear._

_"...Hnnn... Pfft... Bwahahahaha! Good one Dun." He stand up and all Zhang Liao could do was to lie down here and let his honor fly away. __Yu Jin then look up and snaps his finger together as he went to retrieve something, seconds later, he came back with a small bag in his hand. Seeing Zhang Liao on the ground made the corner of his lips curved up as he took an object out from the small bag._

_"Would you remained in that pose Lord Zhang Liao?" Strange request, but he didn't feel like getting up yet anyway. A click was heard as he then heard snickering and chattering all around him._

_"What? What's happening?"_

_"Zhang Liao, s- stand up." His lord commanded as his tone sounded slightly off and was more higher than usual. He obliged him as he stood up, dusting the dust specks off his shoulder as he raised an eyebrow at the seven people. _

_"I was right, you do look like a cat. And what Yue Jin said, an adorable one." He felt something weird near his rear flanks as he reached behind himself and grab a hold of the object. 'Please tell me that that is not what I think it is.' He felt something smooth and long near his bottom, it was fuzzy and it was... wagging. His worst nightmare was complete, he now had on a full cat, or what females would say, a **kitty** costume as the tail was wagging and twitching behind him. Where did they find this he wouldn't even bother to know..._

_"I guess that we'll have to call you Zhang Meow now." Chuckled Cao Cao as he rubbed his chin. The other six person grinned at him as they all nodded._

_"You... can't be serious!?" _

_"Oh but we are, from now on we shall call you Zhang Meow!" Zhang Liao facepalmed as he stared daggers at them. This was just too much. _

_"Whoever... did this must be really brave... or just really stupid." _

_"Don't you like your new look?" Sima Yi snickered as he put a hand on his hips. 'Sima Yi please...'_

_"No."_

_"But I prefer you this way though." Teased Xiahou Dun as he patted Zhang Liao's shoulder. Yup, it's official, all of his honor had left him as he groaned tiredly._

_"Don't be like that my Lord! Look on the bright side, all of us here got 'pranked' today." Yue Jin said as he pointed his thumb to Xiahou Yuan. Sighing, the now hairless chested man nodded as he smiled slightly._

_"Yeah, both of us had our general appearance changed, don't be such a downer will ya?" Zhang Liao's face became even more depressing as he look over to the group of warriors._

_"Your chest hair will eventually grow and come back, my pride wouldn't..." __He was tired, and all he wanted to do now was to returned back to his bed, and hid himself in his comfy blankets to cover up his dishonor. But then his thoughts were interrupted as a black kitty landed in front of him, its big golden eyes stares up at him as it purred. Just as he was about the pick it up, the little thing ran away as it ran in the other direction, out from the palace's gate and into the wild._

_"Foofy~?" A voice that he recognize anywhere called out from behind as he sweat-drop. 'No no no no no no no! Not now!' He quickly hid behind the bush as the seven warriors laughed while planning a scheme to embarrassed Zhang Li-, no, Zhang Meow even further. Nodding, they all turned to the young songstress as she bowed to the generals. Having an idea in his head, Yu Jin glanced over to the others as he silently mouthed the sentence: 'Today was a good day.'_

_"If I might ask, did you see any cat or kitty ran over here?" Yu Jin nodded at Li Dian as he chuckled. _

_"Yeah we saw a cat, it's still around here somewhere, is it yours?" Cai Wenji placed a finger on her cheeks in thought for a moment as she nodded._

_"It's with black fur, wiggly tail, and it's very adorable~! We don't have any other cats in the palace so it won't be easy to miss." Grinning, he nodded at her._

_"Yeeeeeep, that's him, I think we saw him a few moments ago." Grinned Li Dian, Sima Yi smirked as Xiahou Yuan excused himself to wander over a corner, trying to laugh as silently as he could, which didn't work out very well._

_"Hey er Yu Jin, would you perhaps help our Lady to find her precious pet?" Yu Jin nodded as he wagged a finger, motioning for the woman to follow him. This time, Cao Cao couldn't hold it any longer as he crouch down to the ground, anime tears streamed down his face and his body trembled with and inaudible laughter. Yue Jin pressed his lips together to hide the silly grin from his face as he nudged Xiahou Dun in the arm. The one eyed general rolled his eye as he picked his cousin up._

_"Control yourself cousin."_

_"My Lord, let's follow them to see what happened now shall we?" Scoffing, Xiahou Dun helped his cousin stand on his feet as the seven people sneaked behind the two walking figure._

_"So, **Foofy** is your Cat's name, yes?" The young woman nodded as she sighed in disappointment._

_"Yes... but it wouldn't respond to me anymore. I don't know what's wrong." Grinning to himself, Yu Jin tilt his head at her as he smiled._

_"Perhaps you should try getting a new pet, he seemed pretty distance..."_

_"I was considering that, since the recent battle, I haven't gotten anytime to play and took care for him. I wished I had spent more time with him, but I guess you're right. But where can I find another cat or kitty?"_

_"We happened to stumble upon another cat this morning... It was considerably big and was quite a handsome fellow."_

_"R- really? W- Where?" Yu Jin leaned in closer and whispered in her ears._

_"It's in the bush, watch out, he bites and bark, and only respond to one name. Zhang Meow. Alright?" Nodding in enthusiasm, she turned her back at him as she ran around the garden in search of the kitty cat. There were... a lot of bushes in the garden as she had to reached into each one to check for a living creature. Remembering the name, she cleared her throat and crouch down to the ground as she softly spoke._

_"Zhang Meow-kun~? Are you here?" He didn't answer her, after all he was hiding from her, so why speak up when you can remain in silence? He couldn't see her from his spot though, he stood up slightly as he spotted her ten feet away from where he was,... a tree branch snapped under his foot when he tried to sit back down, he mentally smack himself as he gave away his location._

_"Z- Zhang Meow-kun? Is that you?" She approached the direction of where the noise came from as her eyes glowed in interest. Clearing the shrubs of leaves away, she found a... male figure curled crouching on the ground as she gulped. 'This... is not a kitty'. But her grin was once again found its way on her face as she noticed his ears and tails. The cat-man stared blankly at her as he made no movements at all. Smiling, she knelt next to him as her hand hesitantly reached out to pat and scratch his head._

_'Oh heavens...' It was this day that he received three most unnecessary gifts. One, he earned himself **the** name, (which was a lot better when she said it than when his comrade teased him about it but he still find the name... difficult to accept). Two, he was literally turned into a... a, a cat man! And three, she was treating him like an actual cat as she ran her fingers through his hair. Although he had to admit... that was very relaxing and he liked it a lot. _

_"Zhang Meow-kun looked like someone I know from this angle." She said as she squinted her eyes, tilting her head to the side a little. He realized that if she knew it was really him, she would have hated him forever and probably pass out right in the middle of the street. His crouching position shifted as he put both of his palms in front of him the way a cat would as his tails was still wagging behind him. 'He's such a sweetheart.' She thought. Giggling, she trailed her fingers down to his chin as she softly scratched the soft spot. It felt like heaven to him as a purr escape his throat, his feet tapping the ground below him as he closed his eyes with a joyful expression on his face for the first time of today. _

* * *

_"Is he really purring...?"_

_"Pfft. I can't believe this is really happening."_

_"Someone get the camera."_

_"We had a camera? What's a camera?"_

_"I don't know, but... OOOOHHHHH MY LORD she's doing it. Yup, yup, she did it. "_

_"Someone just record this moment down, we will use this information to black-mail him latter..."_

_"Heh... I'm on it my Lord."_

_"Oh shi- they're coming, quickly, hide!"_

* * *

_"You walk slow for a kitty." A smile tugged on his lips as he rolled his eyes at her. _

_"What? You want me to carry you or something Zhang Meow-kun?" He quickly shook his head as the patch of grass below him was suddenly interesting._

_"Oh well, but I guess that I couldn't carry you even if I wanted to anyway." "But I could try..." She mumbled quietly as she giggled. Noticing him not following her, she sighed and chuckled as she grab his hand-, paws and pulled him along with her. _

_"You're pretty lazy too..." Him? Lazy? Not likely, but if she was going where he think she is, he just couldn't fathom what his comrade would say to him if they know where he went._

_"Ahaha... but you're certainly a handsome fellow just like what lord Yu Jin said." Before he could react, she ran and pulled him with her as she grinned happily._

_"Come with me Zhang Meow-kun, our Lord would be happy to see you." He was sweating now as she ran faster and faster. Stopping with a giggle, she bowed to her lord and smiled at him. The others around him quietly laugh as they look at their lord to see what he would do._

_"I found Zhang Meow-kun in the bush near by, don't you think he's quite good-looking for a kitty?" Her grin was wider as she poke his nose. He pressed his lips together to avoid scowling his laughing comrades as the tail behind was wagging continuously in correspondence to his angry expression. 'Not helping.' Noted Zhang Liao. "And I've never seen anything like him, so I wanted to show you and everyone~!" Cao Cao scoffed as Zhang Meow tried to escape from the scene. Noticing this, Cai Wenji sighed and yanked him back as he was now face to face with her. _

_"Now now. Don't you be disrespectful to our Lord. Bad kitty." She pinched him on the cheeks as muffled laughter could be heard behind her, raising an eyebrow, she turned around, but everyone was looking normal and some were serious, maybe she was hearing things... She then shook her head, turning around, she glance down... uh, up to face the oddly familiar looking cat-man, though she couldn't put a finger on it, who did he looked like...? _

_"Oh its fine Lady Cai, I bet he's just **shy**." If he was a cat, he would definitely give his Lord with a **very** warm and **most** welcomed greeting with his claw and fangs. _

_"Nice catch. Are you going to keep him?" To make it worse, his Lord patted him on the head and pinched his ears with a smug expression on his face. _

_"Of-course~! I think he likes me." Grinned the young woman as he hang his head down, blushing in embarrassment. She got him, right in front of everyone. After today, he will had a lot of explaining to do, add 'Tracking the bastard who did this' down on the list as well. _

_"Of-course, my Lady. Who couldn't?" That was certainly true..._

_"You're too kind my Lord... And you behave now~!" He would, if some certain people weren't around... He sighed and nodded, as he sat down on the ground, his arm crossed in front of his chest and he scoffed at the giggling men behind their Lord._

_"Say, Yu Jin, you got any leash in the bag o' yours?" Li Dian announced aloud. 'I'm starting to dislike that kid...' _

_"Let me see now..." He glanced up at the songstress as he violently shook his head. He wasn't as lucky as he thought he would be, she wasn't paying attention to him as her eyes sparkled at the... the... bunch of colorful collars, (Yay! Squeaky toys and yarn rolls as a bonus- UH _NO_!) ... 'Is that glitter...?' And flowers too, and heart-shape name tag, sequins,... bunnies... He sometimes wondered what Yu Jin did in his free time, he seemed like a serious man, and was always get his task done, he's also a quiet guy, never seemed to hold any conversation. He figured that the man need to loosened up once in a while, he had a small smile on his lips now, which was good... but today he personally prefer that he didn't have that smug grin on his face._

_"...The glittery one? My Lady?" 'NO! NOT THE GLITTERY ONE.' He mentally did a yes motion as she shook her head. _

_"Too girly~ Maybe that one?" 'NOT THAT ONE EITHER!' It appears that they had this planned out... most of the collars was either pink, baby blue, magenta, or red, the color of feminism. _

_"May I suggest that one?" 'Great...' The collar wasn't as feminine as the other ones, the leather was in a deep blue shade with a golden trim along the corner, it had a small heart pendant in the middle. It was actually a good one, but there's only one thing. In the back, it had a giant inscription that said  
''Property of _''. No way that he is going to walk around for the rest of the day, with this... thing on his neck. Before he could recall what had happened, another click was heard as his neck was bind with the collar as she beamed in happiness._

_"Now if you run and got lost, they'll bring you back to me alright? Thank you so much my Lord!" Yu Jin nodded as he stroke his chin, proud of his accomplishments._

_"You're most certainly welcomed. And bind it a little bit tighter, it tends to lose if not using properly." He felt his throat was constrained as the man clip the thing tighter than it already had. _

_"I doubt he would tried to get it off now, it's a good thing that you picked this one, it has the most secured leather." Oh._

_"If I might ask, why do ya had so many collars in that bag?" Xiahou Yuan asked as Cai Wenji also tilt her head. _

_"I was also wondering that as well." Yu Jin smirked as he swung the bag behind his shoulder. _

_"It's not for me, it's a special delivery. I just happened to own some of these for my guard dogs."_

_"Who... does it belongs to?" Sima Yi squinted his eyes as he pointed to the sack._

_"Ask our Lord." All eyes, including Zhang Liao's was now on their lord as he blinked twice, a slight hue of pink on his cheeks as he back up slightly. Something about his tone makes him felt uneasy._

_"What?"_

_"M' Lord? Why do **you** have to get some collars?"_

_"Collars aren't only for pets you know. It had some others... **personal** and **individual** use as well~" A devilish grin wandered itself on his face as the whole group looked at each other and laughed. Xiahou Dun, Yue Jin and Cai Wenji blushed as he wrapped an arm on his cousin's shoulder and winked at the three. Zhang Liao scoffed as he shook his head. Their lord and his, hobbies... TMI. _

_"Collars are one of the ways to show ownership and love, not just sexual reference." Cao Cao nodded at Yu Jin's serious and thoughtful words as he patted the songstress on her back. Although snickering were heard when he said sexual reference. Cai Wenji hugged Zhang Liao tightly as everyome jaw's were wide open. Including Zhang Liao himself. _

_"I love you, Zhang meow-kun. Please don't leave me, ok?" He only had a moment to feel her warmthness and appreciate her arms around him, but he immediately felt guilty to think about the moment he would abandon her. The grins on the warriors face disappeared as a twinged of guilt filled their expression. Yu Jin reached out for the woman as he was trying to say something, but was stopped with Li Dian's arm in front of him. 'Don't, it won't help the situation.' Mouth the younger warriors as he sighed and nodded. This wasn't funny anymore. And they all were responsible for that. He can't look like this forever, he must fulfill his duty as a warrior and as an officer of Wei. Looking up at the sun, he noticed that it was already noon as the commotion was going on, already the time had given up on him. He reached an arm out and nudge Xiahou Dun as he tilt his head at the woman. Understanding what he meant to do, Xiahou Dun cleared his throat and smiled at the woman._

_"My Lady, may we **borrow** your precious pet for a moment?" Releasing him, she happily nodded and giggled._

_"Of-course! Now go, make friends and be nice alright Zhang Meow-kun?" She wandered over to a nearby oak tree as she lie down in it's shade, closing her eyes, the smile still grazed her lovely feature as he growled and turned back to face his comrades. They hang their heads down in guilt as Sima Yi sighed._

_"I never thought this would turned so serious, for the first time in my life I didn't see this coming."_

_"It's still priceless when she said Zhang Meow-kun though- OWWW! Yue Jin..." Li Dian winced and rubbed his head as Yue Jin sighed and shook his head. _

_"You see, there are limits that is not to be pushed. And all of you had overdone it." Zhang Liao crouched down on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh, he glanced back at he songstress direction, a frown appeared as he look back to his comrades._

_"I apologized for our inappropriate behavior... my Lord..." Yu Jin spoke and he plopped down on the ground with his arms in front of his chest._

_"That I understood... I still wanted to know who could have done this."_

_"Who else?" Asked Xiahou Yuan as he grumbled. Zhang He? He couldn't possibly have, Zhang Liao himself barely spoke to him at all, only when necessary, and he don't know the guy like that._

_"It couldn't be, because I would have known that he was there."_

_"Who do we least suspect?" Silence filled the atmosphere as the sound of the winds and the birds were the only source of noise. Sima Yi looked up and snapped his fingers._

_"THE LADIES!" Eyes turned at him as he smiled in triumphant. _

_"For the first time, I would have to say that you are not as bright as I gave you credit for." Sima Yi growled in his throat as he looked at Yu Jin. "Think about it, if Lady Cai did it, would she be so surprised and be so bold when she saw him?" The strategist sighed in defeat as he nodded. Another moment was spent in silence, until he once again snapped his finger._

_"Lady Cai wasn't who I was talking about." They looked back up as him and stared in disbelief._

_"You mean... Lady Zhen is a possibility?" Yue Jin chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck._

_"He had a point, she wasn't anywhere to be seen this morning. But I wouldn't quite suspect my daughter..."_

_"She's with your son, Prince Cao Pi." Xiahou Dun sighed as he spoke in his bored tone. "Doing '**stuff**'." The group groaned as the mental image of Cao Pi and his wife appeared in their minds. _

_"We... don't need to know. But thank you for... the information. Strike two out of the list... Perhaps and intruder from... Shu, perhaps did this?"_

_"If that was the case, why would they just do this? And not here to assassinate?"_

_"Dishonor, dishonor everywhere~ Good method." The group chuckled as a slight breeze of wind passed through the air. Even though the guilt was still there, the tension lessened much more than it was presented in the beginning of the conversation. A sound of music rang through the air as their heads turned to see where it came from. No one was to be seen around... odd. _

_"Did everyone heard that?" _

_"Yes... indeed..." _

_"Beautiful..."_

_"It sounded familiar..."_

_"WHERE'S LADY CAI?"_

_"It's indeed lovely- WAIT WHAT?" Looking back at the oak tree, the woman figure was no longer there as the group stand up to their feet. She was just there a moment ago, where could she have possibly went? _

_"Hey! They're over there, where th' sound came from." They're? So it's two person. But who?_

_"Sshh. Quietly, come." Tiptoeing behind the bush, they peeked their eyes through the crack as sounds of giggling and music filled the air._

* * *

_"So, they had no clue what we are doing and that we're here right?"_

_"Y- Yes... I don't think that they had notice my absence yet."_

_"HAHAHA, my lady, you're brilliant."_

_"I- I still feel bad that I had to keep this a s- secret though, I- I'm not good at lying..."_

_"I'm here with you my lady, we don't need them to know, and besides, you have me to take care of everything~!" Zhen Ji wrapped her arms around the songstress as she placed a kiss on the younger woman cheeks. Everyone's jaw dropped as Cai Wenji blushed in a cute shade of pink, her hands on the sides of her face as she look down in embarrassment. (**A/N**: Not only yaoi, we had yuri too! But slightly lol because this story is about two certain person ;9 ) _

_"W- W- well, you're right... But I bet they would love to know..."_

_"Nonsense Lady Cai, don't you think it's amusing that they didn't know as we leave them the question?"_

_"T- True... Alright! I leave this in your capable hands, my lad-"_

_"Called me Zhen-sama or best friend if you want to, and I'll call you Wenji-kun, ok?"_

_"Of-course!" _

_"And don't you worry, just leave it to me Wenji-kun, I'll take care of it, it will be a happy day!"_

_"I can't wait to see the look on their face, Zhen-sama~!"_

* * *

_"Your daughter and lady Cai appears to be **extremely** close to each other." Yu Jin said, a blush on his cheeks as he sighed. _

_"Kukuku~!" Snickered Li Dian as he rubs his hands together, whatever dirty thought formed in his head made him nosebleed, a vein popped on Yue Jin's forehead as he smack the guy on the cheeks. _

_"Stop reading those m- **manga**!" _

_"You can't tell me what to do!" _

_"SSHHH! THEY'LL HEAR US YOU IDIOTS!" Shushed Xiahou Dun. _

_"So I was right, the ladies are onto something." Animated stars radiated from Sima Yi as he grinned in victory._

_"I... can't believe they would pulled off something like this..." Zhang Liao was slightly mad at Cai Wenji, but the thought that she knew he was himself all along made him feel flustered as he hang his head down to cover up the blush._

_"Wait, they're not finished" Xiahou Yuan motioned a hand toward them as they continued to eavesdrop._

* * *

_"What do you want the most? I'll get it for you Wenji-kun." Zhen Ji said softly as she untied Cai Wenji's braid and started to comb the woman's hair._

_"When that day come, all I want, is for everyone to be happy, safe and sound."_

_"Tch tch tch, you're too kind my lady, be selfish for a moment now. What do you truly want for yourself-... Hmmm." Zhen Ji stopped brushing Cai Wenji's hair as her eyes narrowed. She saw shadows and sounds at the nearby area as she quietly motioned for Cai Wenji to follow her._

* * *

_"Where did they go?" _

_"It's all your fault Li Dian!"_

_"SSHHH! They might come back!"_

_"I still can't believed they would do something like this..."_

_"Did you see the way Lady Zhen acted toward Lady Cai~? AAaaaaa- OWWW! STOP DOING THAT!"_

_"You stop think like that toward our Ladies!"_

_"Where could they be going? I didn't quite hear what they was talking about a few moments ago... IF YOU ALL COULD PLEASE SETTLED DOWN!" _

* * *

_"I thought you said they didn't follow us Wenji-kun?"_

_"T- they finished talking faster than I thought, I- I'm sorry Zhen-sama." Zhen Ji shook her head and smiled at her best friend as she tucked a strand of hair behind Cai Wenji's ear._

_"Don't worry about it, let's go deal with them now shall we? And do you think that he'll come?"_

_"H- He was with the group when I left, so I think that he would be there."_

_"Alright, now let's go get their asses for spying on us!"_

* * *

_"Why is it taking so long?" Whined Li Dian as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently._

_"If they're going to the bathroom, then it might take longer than you thought it would be." Xiahou Yuan sighed as he sat down on the ground, receiving glares and blushes from the others._

_"What? ...Oh. You people with your twisted thoughts! I was talking about makeup and things that girls do, not like... that! I had to spent some time with Zhang He when we share a big tent. So I knew alright?" _

_"O- OH!" The group said in unison as Yuan rolled his eyes._

_"And what make you think that we girls do such things?" A feminine and familiar voice sent a shiver across their spine as they slowly turned around to see the pissed Zhen Ji with her arms across her chest and an embarrassed Cai Wenji hiding behind Zhen Ji._

_"Er, we- IT WAS LI DIAN'S IDEA MY LADY!" Yue Jin immediately blurted out as he and the rest of the group point their fingers to the poor guy._

_"H- hey!" Zhen Ji rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pushed Cai Wenji to her side and placed an arm around her shoulder._

_"How much did you hear?" At that part Zhang Liao couldn't stay quiet anymore as he stood up with his hands were to his side._

_"Lady Cai, I can't believe that you would do such a thing like this." Cai Wenji gasped and blinked as she stared at the men._

_"Did he j- just talked?" He was taken aback by this as he raised an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean? Didn't you know that he was Zhang Liao all along?" Sima Yi suggested._

_"W- what!?" Gasping, she stumbled into Zhen's arms, her face had steam coming out of it as her cheeks blushed a crimson red before she fainted with a ( w ) face._

_"W- wait a minute, you mean, s- she really didn't know?" Zhang Liao winced and blushed as he look at the fainted woman._

_"No. I do. And you just blew it." Zhen sat down with the woman in her arms as she sighed. Zhang Liao felt again guilty that he had doubted and was suspicious of her, how could he? She didn't do anything wrong for anyone to judge her! He facepalm and sit with his hand on his cheeks as he stared boringly at the ground beneath him. But then... why did Zhen Ji know that? He'll ask later for he is getting tired of today's event._

_"That, escalated..." The group chattered as they sat in silence. Zhen Ji stroke the songstress cheeks as she then finally spoke up._

_"Why did you follow us?" _

_"Dear daughter, we was worried about Lady Cai when we saw her missing, so we came for her, that's all." _

_"I don' think you got all the details, father." _

_"It's exactly as he said, my Lady-" Before Xiahou Dun can finish, she motioned for him to quiet down as she smirked._

_"You would defend father anyway, I don't believe you." Dun blushed as he grumbled and sat down._

_"If not about the April Fool's event, what could you two possibly be talking about?" Yu Jin asked as he stared at the fainting figure with a smirk on his face. Zhen Ji sighed as she look up at the whole group, her eyebrow formed into a frown._

_"In a next few weeks and a month, it will be her birthday." Gasping, they all look at each other as their eyes widened. _

_"That's why you said that you will handle everything?" Zhen Ji nodded as she combed Cai Wenji's hair. _

_"It was supposed to be announced next week, but then you all blew it for me and her, especially you Zhang Meow." He blinked and looked at her as he tilt his head._

_"How did you kno-..." She smirked as he quiet down, his face redden of embarrassment and anger as his frown deepened._

_"You... did this my Lady?" She nodded without the slightest hint of regret and hesitation as she continued stroking the songstresses hair. Her expression soften as she sighed. _

_"All Wenji-kun ever wanted was for everyone to be happy and smiled, she's too selfless. I wanted for her to laugh and have fun today and the upcoming dates, she's turning twenty one already, and I felt that she deserves something more than just plain object wrapped up in a fancy decorating paper and box." It was unusual for Zhen Ji to talk so serious, and when she do it is best for others to pay attention to her. But she was right, Cai Wenji never asked for anything expensive or rare, she would only requested new calligraphy pad to write poems or new strings for her instruments. The Lord of Wei stared at his daughter and nodded. Cao Cao hummed and rubbed his goatee as he was in deep in thought.  
_

_"My daughter is right." Cao Cao said. "That's all she ever asked me for in the past few years."_

_"Lord Zhang Liao, I apologized for doing such reckless task without your permission. But she was really happy today. Can't you see?" Zhang Liao smiled and nodded at her words, remembering the warm hug that Cai Wenji gave him. "Oh and Lord Yuan, don't mind Zhang He, I asked him to do that to you as well." Xiahou Yuan stared at her with his mouth open as he blinked twice in disbelief._

_"B- B- BUT WHY?" _

_"Just as I said, she's only turning twenty-one. She's too young but yes she is growing up, and you showing up clean will prove her your matured stature."  
_

_"I AM MANLY WITH MY CHEST HAIR." _

_"Yeah, but I said matured, not manly. Being mature could be anything, such as in keeping yourself clean and shaved."_

_"Oooohh." Xiahou Dun said to the group. "Burn..."  
_

_"Shaddap Dun..."  
_

_"Well, since we blew it... can we do something to make it up for you?" Yue Jin tilt his head._

_"It's not yours or Lord Zhang Liao's fault. I was just being foolish for not having permission... but if I asked I was afraid you might refused."_

_"I would refuse... but you're not doing it out of personal satisfaction... Good thing that it was you Lady Zhen Ji, If it was someone else, I would find them and then I will kill them..." He wasn't mad anymore, but he blew Lady Zhen's plan for today by spoiling out her 'little' surprise for the songstress. And he was just feeling guilty to think about leaving her a few moments earlier, he might as well avoid her for the rest of the day if she wakes up and remembered everything that he said. But then he perked his head up and smack his lips, his teeth gritted a little as he looked at Zhen Ji._

_"Why... a cat? A wolf or a dog(e) would be much better in my opinion."_

_"Why Zhang Liao I think it's quite simple." Their Lord began. "A wolf is cunning and fierce, it's claws are sharp and it's jaws are strong. Striking fear into the enemy with it's penetrating gaze without even getting noticed, just it's own presence there alarmed its prey. It is one of the most majestic and graceful creature of the wild. Always searching for freedom and independent for itself, and sometimes for others within its protection. It is something closest to human, beautiful, mysterious, and **wild**." His cheeks was getting hot as the tone of his lord at the last word was devilish and mischievous while his eyes had a playful twinkle in them. "We can't have that here can we? **Hmmm**? It will be Little Red Riding Hood all over again... And you, Zhang Liao in this case are the big bad wolf, and our Lady Cai over there is... **you know**. So, still want to be a wolf?" Cao Cao winked as he laughed heartily. Mumbling, Zhang Liao tugged slightly on his ears as he sighed._

_"No... When you put it **that** way..." The group laughed and smiled at the now sleeping woman. "Since we did blew it up for you, would you mind if we helped you getting things ready? We already know, and I'm sure she would be glad to know we all got each other's back." Zhen Ji hesitated for a moment, but nodded as she grinned in happiness. _

_"Good idea! Say could you guys carried her back to her room? I'll get things started, and Lord Zhang Liao... listen to me, if she happens to wake up and see you, just smile and do nothing, I'll be right there with all of you after I reserve some things. Now go!" Zhen Ji stood up as she unwrap her arms around Cai Wenji and handed her to Yu Jin (since he trolls less than the rest of them) and left the males as she went and make extra arrangement. _

_"I thought we would get scolded or somethin' worse, she really cares for our little Lady Cai huh?" Li Dian grinned cheekily._

_"Well... you heard how she said **'Wenji-kun~!'** right? Yeah... and stop immagining things!" Yue Jin smack whatever image was in Li Dian's head out of him as he winced and rubbed his cheeks. _

_"It's just so hard to resist! You should read some of those-"_

_"NO!"_

_"I didn't know Lady Cai's birthday would come that soon... we just had a banquet last month for my daughter- SIMA YI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YUAN?" Their attention turned to the strategist of Wei and the man as they all tilt their head to the side._

_"He said he can pray for my chest hair to grow back." Xiahou Dun can't help but laughed at his brother's thinking as he patted Cao Cao on his back._

_"Remember Chibi cousin?"_

_"How could I forget... that damn Zhuge Liang..." Sima Yi hissed at the name Zhuge Liang as he patted Yuan's stomach._

_"I get what you are thinking..." Chuckled Zhang Liao as he shook his head. He remembered the battle well, and he probably will still remembered it much much later._

_"DON'T MENTION ZHUGE LIANG HERE! I HATE HIM." _

_"We know." Replied the group with a smug grin on all of their faces._

_"I'll just have to wait until Lady Cai Wenji's birthday is over then I'll grow my chesthair back myself thank you very much..." Yuan stood up as he walked over to the group._

_"Hey atleast I'm the only one concerns about your well being General Yuan." Yuan rolled his eyes as he look at Xiahou Dun. "I know you can't do that I was trying to cheer you up. You looked so gloomy, have a rest man."_

_"Woa, Yuan played you... But seriously you need some rest."_

_"General Yuan... Ugh... I'll remember this... I'll take my leave then, goodbye fools- er I mean... see what you done? BYE!" Sima Yi walked tiredly back to his room._

_"Ahem..." Yu Jin's voice turned their attention back to him as he still have the sleeping woman in his arm. His cheeks was tinted with a rosy hue and he was frowning as one of her hands was yanking and pulling his bangs while her other hand was pinching his cheeks. She looked so cute with her still sleeping face and sheepish grin that it made the men goes 'Awww'. Zhang Liao blushed as he turned his head to the side while crossing his arm in front of his chest, he understand why he couldn't handle the job in both ways but he couldn't help but envy Yu Jin. (**A/N**: Someone is jealous ;D ) "D- Don't just stand there, help me get her to her room." _

_"She's so cute~! I WANT A PET LIKE HER!" _

_"Don't get this business started again..."_

_"..."_

_"The idea is amusing... But no."_

_"..."_

_"It's a joke, geesh."_

_"Stop saying stupid stuff all the time then we will actually thought it was a joke-"_

_"EVERYONE!" Yu Jin shouted and growled in a low voice, the young songstress was still pulling hair and pinching his cheeks as the blush increases. "We need to get her back... Before my manliness fades away." She looked like a kitten while she was sleeping, and her arms and legs was wiggling as she yawned._

_"Nya~ " _

_"Doki!" They gasped. But before they could say something else, she yawned and stretched in Yu Jin's arms as she looked like she was about to wake up._

_"QUICK! SHOW ME TO HER CHAMBER!" ..._

_After that, they all had a lot to explain when she wakes up. Good thing Zhen Ji was there to solve everything, but Cai Wenji was still embarrassed of her actions toward Zhang Liao, each time she saw him she would hides from him or she would stutter as she speak. But after her birthday celebration it all was good. They had a lot of fun together and as Li Dian suggest, which the young songstress approve, for them to have an animal sleepover. Everyone was invited and by everyone she means everyone. Cao Cao, Zhang Liao, Jia Xu, Yue Jin, Guo Jia, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi was to be a neko (cat) people, as Xiahou Dun, Yu Jin, Pang De, and Li Dian are to dressed up as wolfs or dog(e)s. Zhang He wanted to be a butterfly,... granted. Wang Yi was a fox, Cao Ren, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan and Dian Wei gets to be a bear~! Xu Huang was a raccoon. And Cai Wenji was a sheep~! Sima Yi attended the party but left the sleepover since his wife was getting grumpy. They played a lot of games, Spin the bottle was tons of fun, Zhen Ji had to kiss Cao Ren once, it was so adorable since he couldn't stop blushing. Zhang Liao was unfortunately kissed by an again drunk Cao Cao as the two of them received squeals and giggles from the ladies and a glare from a jealous Xiahou Dun. Li Dian and Yue Jin bromance thing started when they get to kiss each other, poor youngsters, they got teased by everyone but they're ok with it anyway. Lucky Cai Wenji never got her turn since the time ran out for the game. Although she wasn't as lucky in Pocky Kiss. Poor flustered Cai Wenji as she shared the pocky stick with Zhang He, the males was so jealous at the lucky Zhang He, he was happy to do that too although he prefer to do it with his little bear Xiahou Yuan. Plenty of more events and games was played before they all sleep under the stars in their sleeping bags. It was one of the happiest days in the Kingdom of Wei.  
_

* * *

He smiled at the memory, it wasn't that bad at all to think again though. It actually made him happy to recall back the old happy times. Speaking of which, it seemed that he had to spent the night here with her since he can't untangled himself out of her grip, and besides it's just one night, nothing will go wrong, right? And before she wakes up he'll leave and it will look exactly normal. Yawning quietly, he made himself comfortable in the bed, one of his free hand tenderly stroke Cai Wenji's hair and mumbled a 'Goodnight, I love you...' before he fall asleep in a snuggling position with the songstress.

And he had no idea a certain person was watching them.

* * *

**A/N**: In the previous chapter, I know that Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji didn't use loving language like that, but it was a public event so they needed to be formal teeheehee. AND NYA HE SAID I LUV YOU! w What? Can't an author have her self fangirl moment with her fic?

I bet no one really read this since I know that my word choice and correct use of grammar isn't that good and I have a bad humor. But still if you guys do read I thank you for your time. In the future I will make more fics, soon, but I don't know when. BUT I WILL UPDATE THIS FIC DON'T WORRY. Here is Zhang Meow's picture for your eyes to behold~ And imagine him, in a salmon suit... PFFT JK LOL. What I was saying is that, he might look delicious as a salmon... JK AGAIN LOL. Ok I will stop trolling, BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING, and public announcements, which will go on my profile soon, when I wrote a fic, I tend to give each characters some little attention, because if I only based and focus on two certain character it would be plain and boring and I might not even make it to more than 2000 words xD Well, see you guys next time, which is the end of the fic, and to help me figuring out what to write for the next fic (not chapter), please check out my poll and vote :3 thank you. OH! AND PM ME FOR IDEAS TO WRITE (pairings are in the polls)

**BONUS HORRIBLE JOKE**: And lol you all know Yu Jin right? He's the new character in Dynasty Warriors 8 XTREME Legends. So When I said Yu Jin it sounded like Eugene :v And we laughed for a good ten minute and make Tangled jokes. "My prince Yu Jin/Eugene" :V

Zhang Meow :v Photo:

i1 _dot_ pixiv _dot_ net _slash_ img61/img/asadachiharu1115/32179709_


End file.
